Sweet Like Chocolate
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: Starfire, Robin and of course, chocolate. What could happen? RobxStar [Read&Review]


**Sweet Like Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans whatsoever...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story! Encouraging me to write another, here it is! Don't know whether it's as good as the last one...That's for you to decide! Don't forget to review! LittleGirlInLove xXx

* * *

**

She could feel her self-control slipping each second. There she was in the cold common room with no-one else around. Did she dare? _Dare, dare! _said a little voice in her mind. On the other hand, another little voice was telling her _Don't do it!_ Her thoughts buzzed around her head, but finally, she could stand it no longer. She grabbed it from the table and tore off it's purple wrapper. Biting into the cool sensation, she sighed as the heavenly taste tickled her taste buds.

Of course, chocolate was Starfire's only weakness really. She couldn't resist it. Ever since arriving on Earth those few years ago, she had developed a serious sweet tooth, chocolate being her main obsession. At first, she had thought something was wrong with her. Surely she shouldn't be so obsessed with such a small bar made from cocoa beans? She had confessed her cravings to Raven, who had assured her that she was not the only one suffering. In fact, Raven had practically told her that SHE enjoyed it once in while, just not as much as Starfire did.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that she had in fact, fully devoured the bar of chocolate and was still feeling peckish. She roamed around the kitchen unit, looking in the fridge and in any of the cupboards. _Great,_ she thought. _Just when I really need one..._She groaned in frustration and laid face down on a blue cushion.

She heard the sound of the doors opening, but didn't pay much attention to it. At the moment she just wanted one thing: chocolate.

"Umm...Starfire?" The voice was filled with a hint of worry, but not enought to make Starfire look up at him.

"Yes, friend Robin?" she asked, face still in contact with the blue cushion. _I should really look up at him,_ she told herself. _He sounded a bit worried...Plus, I'm sorta suffocating myself with my face this close to the cushion..._

Lifting her head, she noticed that Robin was wearing a white t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Of course, he had been working in the gym. She looked into his eyes, hidden behind the ultra-mysterious mask and smiled at him and the hint of worry that he had melted in him.

_She looks so nice wearing that..._She was wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny three-quarter lengths. _Then tell her doofus!_ shouted the little voice in his head. He made a soft gulping sound. He opened his mouth to say something when Starfire suddenly let out a groan of frustration, making Robin back away slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. _Dammit, I'll never be able to tell her will I?_ Starfire looked back at him and felt herself blush slightly.

"I am afraid that I have the craving for the chocolate," she admitted. She shivered slightly due to the winter breeze and Robin couldn't help but notice. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Starfire, have you ever had hot chocolate?" he asked her wistfully. She looked puzzled for a moment; Robin couldn't help but chuckle. He took her hand and led her towards the kitchen unit. He took out the cocoa powder, milk, vanilla flavouring and of course, a secret stash of chocolate. Starfire's jaw dropped opened. _Since when does Robin keep secret stashes of chocolate from us?_ she asked herself.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you then," he smirked. He took Starfire through the details slowly, ensuring she understood every litte part of it. Finally, after a few failed attempts, the hot chocolate was ready and the two teenagers took their places back on the sofa. Feeling the warmth of the cup on her hands and smelling the sweet vanilla chocolate essence, her cravings for chocolate were slowly disappearing. Just when she was about to take the first sip of her hot chocolate, Robin stopped her.

"Wait," he told her. Rummaging through the cupboards again, he brought out the last half of the piece of chocolate; the other half having been used for their drinks. He handed her a block of galaxy chocolate and slowly, she brought the chocolate to her mouth and savoured the creamy taste. She must have had a look of utter pleasure on her face because she could hear Robin laughing softly in the background. He took a piece and she watched as he dipped it slightly into the drink. He bit off the half that had been dunked into his drink and watched as the same look she had just now was being reflected off Robin's face. She chuckled slightly and took another piece of chocolate, copying Robin's actions.

_This is SO good,_ she told herself. After a few more tastes of heaven, the two teenagers drank their hot chocolate and realised that an hour and a half had passed. They washed up and put the little bit of chocolate back into the cupboard. They made their way back to the sofa; neither wanting to leave the other's presence. Starfire snuggled up to Robin and softly lay herself on Robin's shoulder. He instinctly moved closer to her, embracing her warmth and company. They watched as the sun set before them; a whole array of colours painting the sky.

"Thank you, Robin," whispered Starfire. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Both were caught in the beauty of each other until they heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Dude, why won't you let me borrow it?"

"You only just gave it back to me you little grass-stain!"

"Would you two please finish your arguing somewhere else?"

All three of them entered the common room, but stopped immediately when they caught sight of Robin and Starfire on the sofa. Silently, they backed out of the room, forgetting about their arguement completely. With smirks on their faces, they closed the door behind them.

Starfire moved her head onto Robin's lap, so that she was staring up towards him. He played with his hair, like she was a little girl and she let out a yawn. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on Robin's lap. But Robin hadn't noticed; he was sleeping as well.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven entered the room again, all now smiling at the couple sleeping together on the sofa. Cyborg wrapped a blanket around them and they all hurried out of the room again, leaving the two teens basking in the warmth of each other thanks to the help of some chocolate...

* * *


End file.
